


Coffin

by AutisticWriter



Series: 999 Week 2019 [2]
Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: 999 Week, 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors, Angst, Canon Disabled Character, Confusion, During Canon, Gen, Prompt Fic, Triple Drabble, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Light tries to work out his location and what happened when he awakes inside the coffin.999 Week Day 9/2: Snake





	Coffin

For most people, when waking up in a confined space, the first thing to notice and therefore panic over would be the pitch darkness. For Light, on the other hand, the darkness doesn’t scare him. He stays calm as he opens his heavy, aching eyelids, accustomed to the blackness—and this gives him several long, calm seconds to process his surroundings.

The air is dry and musty, the scent of old wood filling his nose. He feels nothing against his feet and lower legs, the rest of his clothes loose and ill-fitting. Did someone change his clothes? He certainly doesn’t remember doing it himself. Remember…

His head won’t stop throbbing, and Light stops to wonder what the hell is going on. And then, slowly, memories start to drift through his foggy mind.

_The Gigantic._

_The [Nonary Game]_

_The bracelet displaying a [2] clamped around his prosthetic wrist._

_[Digital Roots]_

_Splitting up and solving puzzles and reuniting with the others again._

_The [RED] missing parts._

_Searching a private hospital room…_

_A thud of metal against wood. A loud hiss and gas invading his mouth. And… unconsciousness._

Of course! He was drugged, just as when he and Clover were kidnapped and brought to this ship. Was it Zero again? Or did someone else capture him?

Whoever did this to him, he awoke… here.

Trying to fight off the grogginess, Light raises his hand in the air—and smacks it against what must be wood, a sharp rap of pain against his knuckles. What on…?

Wait… wood… musty air… a tiny space—

Oh dear. Somehow, he has found himself inside a coffin. What does Zero plan to do with him?

Will he die in here, suffocating from lack of oxygen? Or will someone rescue him?

Will he ever get to hug Clover again?


End file.
